


A tale below the bedrock, of a king, a judge, a [REDACTED], and a hero: UNDERTALE

by NotaryofAncientTime



Series: Wizardry and Magen: Combined Truths [2]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AKA, At least to the main story, But people love him anyways, Gen, He's kind of the unintentional cause of everything wrong in this freaking universe, No readers allowed, Relationships are unimportant, blame sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaryofAncientTime/pseuds/NotaryofAncientTime
Summary: Sometimes, the most important people, the ones that change the world and have sculpted everyone’s fate with their dainty hands, fall through the cracks in memory and crannies in time. Will this mystery everyone sees ever be unraveled? Or will it slip, its grip upon this world disappearing into word, then myth, then fable, until finally rumors are all that are left of this relative deed, and a sorrowful dissuade of the inconvenience of its solving?It could be said once that only time would tell,but that is exactly the thing in question:Isittime?UNDERTALE





	1. Trailer

Scattered times. Ancient tales. Far-off memories. Once more-- 

Aubade: The pain of parting and loneliness, but also a distant dawn, a bright horizon to look forward to ever on. “We’re in this together, right -----?” “I don’t like this plan anymore, please, help-”

Forevermore: Two words combined as one, though it may not have the expected meaning. “I’m your best friend--” “You thought you were above consequences, didn’t you, ---- -”

Perfidy: Lies, deceit, to betray someone, yet who said that everything was as it seems? “The screams are echoing in the caverns, is this the only way--” “I followed you, and you turned on--”

Undertaking: The management of funerals and the dead…/:REDACTED:/,or an oath to keep until such. “We have an agreement, then--” “I have to end this, you know I---”

I never wanted all of this to happen.

**_ Undertale. _ **


	2. Chapter 1: The End and Your Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning. File Formed.

This will not necessarily be a happy story to recall, as many stories are now in the “contemporary age,” per se. There is a very unhappy beginning, a quite unhappy ending, and none but a few happy things in the middle. Indeed, that is what could be told about this tale… Were thou reading an entirely different book.

If one would wonder about the circumstances of the unfortunate protagonist, they would (of course) be sorely disappointed. A small child, brown of hair and blue of eyes, with the habit of falling into a rather frustrated (and somewhat characteristic) squint, is not the protagonist, nor is it a taller, pasty child with rosy cheeks and a relatively nasty demeanor. This is the tale of someones trying to find themselves, and so it must be told thusly in their own way…

~<<\-->>~

“Hey! Kit!”

“What are you doing? Quit zoning out!”

“Do you want to FALL OFF?”

“KIT!”

The first thing the suddenly slumberous protagonist realized was that someone (with gloves, nonetheless) had grabbed her hand, for some reason, and that she seemed to be hanging over some unseen obstacle. Then, Kit opened her eyes, as she was being pulled up.

_Well, this is a first! I just woke up, and now I am dangling over the edge of a cliff. At least this could be worse…_

After the successful recovery of the calamitously drowsy child, her rescuers started shaking her.

“Sis, are you okay?” “What happened? Did a rock fall on your head or something?” “Please don’t be dead, please--” “Shut UP, Sora, corpses don’t usually blink, do they?”

_Oh. Right. So that is how this happened._

Kit, as a young child had been told that she was to be one of the “greatest, most incredible, smartest, best, etc. (This list went on and on,) wizards in the whole wide world, and more of them too!” Of course, when she asked what her family meant by that, they just patted her on the head and stated that she was a bit too young for that explanation, as of yet.

This fact, however, had nothing to do with the start of her training, and due to her ridiculously large family (let alone her extended family) and a slight epidemic of de-aging (whatever that meant), she had been placed under the care of her older siblings, some of which were adopted, and all of which were related (By… something. Considering a few differences, she was not yet sure how to ask this question).

Even a potential “great”, or the person she was going to be in the future, needed a vacation, though. Since some of her siblings were going on a vacation anyways, she just decided to join the party, which, after some slight shock, was very welcomed indeed—as long as she found the location.

A vacation plan in the progress, as the router found, must involve several important guidelines. The vacation area may not hold anyone that the siblings knew too well, else this vacation would become closer to a Family Reunion, which was an event that continually banned yet always held anyways, at varying intervals and often without four weeks’ notice. In addition, the area in question must also be enjoyable, and yet also have the troubling task of avoiding anyone legally or illegally obligated to say something to a position of authority, whether this would be in the realm of the police, or the Mafioso types. Also, no major incidents involving certain types of evil should have occurred for about 20 years (at the very LEAST), and it should not be in the path of the nearest set of anticipated nuclear missiles (Just in case…). And finally, the vacationing spot must be a place where the older, consulting siblings could effectively be on call at all times, while still maintaining their own personal leisure activities which they could technically also call upon at any time, and yet also contain the gravitas of a serious expression, which may look startlingly like constipation. This was often the easiest to fulfill, and it referred to free, secured Wireless Fidelity.

This was, much to some misery, the one that resulted in many potential vacationing spots being severely axed.

Finally, the potential locations were whittled down to one tiny foothill on the edge of the enormous chain of the Ebott mountains. One link lead to another in this chain of events, and so her siblings had pushed to go off rock climbing the mountain until they found an “interesting cave,” or more specifically, an adventure. Due to her current status of being in training, the team just had to drag her off with them, despite her misgivings. Not to mention that, due to local superstition, they had to make their way up the mountainside in the middle of the night, with just a few lanterns to help them see.

_Why, oh why, did I ever agree to this?!_

Unfortunately for the heroine, Kit’s siblings’ travels and various hunts for what could generally be described as whatever, were nothing short of legendary to an extreme perspective, and she did not want to be trapped in a snake infested cave for two weeks with nothing but a torch and some water reeds—if that was what really happened on the Reptilian Expedition. (They had a tendency to overstate danger and exaggerate lapses from time to time, if what she had heard was true.)

_Even if their great plans for glory generally do lead to it, inasmuch as this is a truly exciting adventure--_

She took a deep breath, getting some more air into her lungs before she spoke.

_I am not actually sure that I want to be here._

“Yeah, I am okay! I just… Sort of forgot where I was for a moment.”

The moment she said that, her older brother, Sora pulled her into a bonecrushing hug. _There goes the remainder of my oxygen…_ His cry startled her as she weakly tried to pat his back. “I’m-so-glad-you’re-okay-I-was-so-worried-and-I-thought-you-were-gonna--” “Bro… Need…to…breathe…”

Much to her relief, he was pulled off of her before more damage could occur by her other older brother, Vanitas. “Seriously, Sora? Give the kid some oxygen!” Of course, the moment he said that, he tugged her to her feet, and awkwardly tried to steady her in case she collapsed. ”You are okay, though, right?”

She smiled happily. _He really must have been worried…_ “Please do not worry so much, Vanitas! I should be okay now!” He sighed, relatively annoyed at her mishap… “Just… Erm… Don’t do it again, alright? We still have quite a ways to go to get up to the top, and--”

“NOPE!” Cue the big sister bursting in. _Kel, please watch out, Vanitas is about to fall off the cliff…_ She burst in, exclaiming, “There’s an AWESOME cave literally right above us! So, we only have a little bit left for us to climb! Isn’t that fantabulous luck?” Immediately after this statement, she was smacked upside the head by another irritable older sibling. _Yll, sis, please do watch out…_ “Sis, would you like to cause a rockslide, or do you want to get up the cliff safely? If you want to get up, then please talk a bit more quietly.”

“Hey, sis…” Kit decided to mention something that she had just noticed on the cliffside, staring at the feature in front of her. “That looks like a path…”

Indeed, there was a path, etching its way up the side of the mountain, but Kel was having none of that nonsense, (please) not today.

“Don’t worry! It’s only about 3 or 4 meters, which is, what, 10 feet? You’ll do fine!”

Oh, was she wrong.

~<<\-->>~

“Kel, that took about an HOUR. You’re sure that we’re going the right way?” Grumbled Vanitas, clearly fed up this time with their shenanigans. “I certainly don’t think so…WHOA!” Yll’s shout called everyone to attention, as they all looked towards her. Although the cave might have been small in its opening, the lanterns that they carried helped shine a light into what fortune they truly had.

Shiny crystals could be seen, glimmering from back in the cave. However, what Kit was more interested in were the cave carvings of strange-looking creatures just, oddly enough, going about daily life, with re-occurring symbols occasionally appearing around them. “Sora? Do you know where these cave carvings come from?” Sora had always had a fascination with ancient cultures and stone hewing, ever since he and his childhood crush started to draw with chalk on the walls of a tiny cave near their house. He looked at the marks closely, then shook his head, his eyes slowly widening.

“I have no idea…”

A sudden call from Kel made everyone jump. “What are these flowers? I’ve never seen them before!”

Now that made the entire team jump. Kel could almost be considered a professional botanist with how much knowledge she had regarding plants. If she didn’t know what these plants were… Then surely, this was a very strange cavern indeed.

“Maybe, just maybe, there really was an adventure here after all…” Mumbled Kit, still shocked about these new discoveries that just seemed to be growing in an ages-old cave.

She did not yet understand the true import of those words, but she would soon. A terrified yell tore through the cavern, and on instinct, Kit ripped her way through the bonds of her rock-climbing gear—and what equipment tied her to the rest of her party.

“Sora!”

A rock crumbled in the distance, but she had no time to slow down. Even though the parts of the cave floor, ground beneath her feet, became crushed, granulated, triturated, and disintegrated, she rushed forward, pushing her brother aside.

Even though she was a tiny and light girl, at that speed, she knocked him clear off to the other wall, saving him from his fate.

However, her stumbling from the recoil that she received caused her to pay a deadly price. Moving forth one more step, making sure that he was safe even with the rock dust still hanging in the air, she could see for herself that it was already too late at this final juncture.

A vine caught her foot at the worst possible moment, causing her to tumble down a previously unseen crevasse, with nothing but an awfully printed cerulean and orchidy-magenta striped holiday sweater, which she had worn for the cold, an interesting twig that she had annexed upon her way up the mountain, some bandages, just in case she scraped her knee on a stone, and a seriously superannuated, or rather, a plain old pouch, that she had added to her retinue for the main purpose of riveting rock gathering.

_Oops… Sorry, everyone…I am just…Falling again…_

Before she greyed out, she could hear a voice. Someone… called her name?

"KIT!" 

 

 

Then, she fell with the rising new dawn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am a new writer on the archive, and very excited to be here! :) I hope that you have enjoyed my first chapter, and, although there will be more, please wait a little bit longer--After all, life happens.  
> Thanks!  
> NoAT.  
> P.S. Does anyone know how to insert images from a local computer into AO3? Thanks again!


End file.
